Ice Cold, Warm Love (Belarus x OC Antarctica)
by Alyskullz
Summary: After seeing how often her Big Brother visits Antarctica, Belarus comes to a meeting. After a year, Antarctica starts to like Belarus. What happens? What about the LGBT community in Belarus? What will our heroines do?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello! So I am both a Yaoi and Yuri fan girl, but this is my first time writing a Yuri FanFiction! I hope y'all enjoy! Warning: My ships, please don't be rude about this, and google translate (tell me if I did the wrong translation, I like to be accurate). Criticism is allowed, but don't abuse it (aka spam me with the same comment or get angry about one small thing that I'll probably fix in the future: I'll warn you if something else fits into this category). Tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Chapter 1: The world

Antarctica POV

(1820)

I sat in the cold, digging a burrow with my bare hands. I'm thankful the penguins helped me with my survival.

I heard crunching behind me. "Privet! Chto delayesh'? (What are you doing?)"

I looked at them weirdly and worriedly. What were they doing? They tried this multiple times before leaving. They came back with something, but I ran away before they could touch me. I've never seen anything like them before! They looked similar to me and Mama, but so different! Their hair was lighter, their nose looked strange, they were very tall, and wore strange things.

I tripped, and ending up with another wound on my leg, but I kept running. I looked back. They weren't coming. I stopped moving when I saw penguins feeding their young. I sat down in the middle of them, hoping for warmth and food.

(1821)

I swam through the water that stung my eyes, hoping to catch a fish or two. I ran out of breath and got a seal to take me to the surface quickly.

"Dudes! We're awesomely the first ones to explore this place!" I looked up to see another stranger. They noticed me. "Hey there, dudette! I'm America! I'm the hero that's going to explore your place!" What were they doing? I dove back into the water. If I can make it, I should be able to get far away.

(1911)

Why do so many strangers show up? I keep running away. Maybe if I can get to a high enough elevation, I'll lose them for good! "Hey, I'm Norway."

Not again! I ran up a mountain. They appeared in front of me. "Sorry, but I need your help."

Another one appeared behind me. "You git! How did you beat me to her?"

"Luck."

The two started what seemed to be fighting with their mouths moving. I took this chance and ran away again. Why can't people leave me alone?

(1959)

I was done with everyone's fighting. It made me sad, and hurt. Since every country is fighting over me, making me learn their cultures and languages, wars have broken out. My land kills so many people without the bloodshed from battle.

"Finished." I held up the contract, reading it. Hopefully this will keep everyone from fighting. I walked into the World Meeting.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, everyone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned. "Yes, what is it?" England asked.

"I have decided on who I want my land to belong to." They all glared at one another before turning back to me. "I want to belong to, no one and everyone."

"What?" they all asked.

"Comrade, how would that work? I hate all of their stupid faces," Russia smiled.

I held up what I've been working on for a while now. "Well, my place isn't like any other on Earth. My weather, land, and native life are very different to yours. We could not fight here, but study science! What do you say?"

Some agreed, some still needed to think it over. I'm surprised it worked so well.


	2. Chapter 2

(September: Buenos Aires, Argentina)

Antarctica POV

I walked into the meeting building Argentina had for us. "Antarctica, comrade! Meet my little sister, Belarus!" Russia smiled. Wow, she's so pretty. "She wanted to know how these meetings worked."

"And why Big Brother visits you so often!" Belarus glared.

"Well, I'm sorry for borrowing your brother," I smiled uneasily.

"You better be, we're going to be married one day," she told me. Russia made a scared face.

"Well, the meeting is starting soon, why don't we get seated?" I asked.

They both nodded. I waited a bit before starting. "Welcome back to our annual Antarctic Treaty Secretariat meeting. Thank you all for coming even if you don't like one another. If you have made any discoveries please raise your hand and wait to speak."

After the meeting, I walked to my hotel. That is, until I felt a knife at my throat. "Listen here, Antarctica, Big Brother Russia is my future husband! If you get in our way, I will hurt you."

"I understand, nothing is going on between your brother and I." She lowered her knife. "I like your dress." She put the knife back up. "Big Brother made it for me."

"Well then he loves you very much, da? He's never made me any clothing that pretty." I picked up the "da" thing from Russia. I don't do it often, but when I do, now you know why.

She put her knife away. "Just stay away from our happiness." She walked off.

"Alright, have a good day!" I smiled and waved. I checked into my hotel and read the notes I've taken from the meeting.

I woke up and went back into the meeting hall. Belarus was with her brother, asking him to marry her. "Hello!" I smiled. "Remember the meeting will start soon, so be there soon."

Belarus glared at me while Russia nodded before going to the bathroom (probably to get away from Belarus). After he left she walked up to me. "Remember how I told you to stay away from Big Brother?"

"Da..."

"That also means no speaking to him! Maybe for business, but nothing more!"

"I think your brother is done."

She turned and saw her big brother almost in the meeting hall.

We all got seated and started our final meeting of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

(November: Antarctica)

I put on my jacket, goggles, and pulled up my mask. I'm ready to great the tourists and returning scientists.

I walked outside and to the closest port. After about 30 minutes in the cold, they finally came. There was Russia.

 _If you get in our way, I will hurt you._

Belarus's words echoed in my head. She's pretty scary. Russia and Belarus came off the ship. Belarus held her brother's arm close to her.

"Privet!" I smiled.

"It is good seeing you, Antarctica!" Russia smiled. "Belarus wanted to come with me for the moving process. You do not mind, da?"

"The more help the better. You two get settled in while I handle the tourists."

They walked to the direction of the Russian claim. I greeted the Russian tourists and scientists. After everyone was dealt with, I went to my home. "Welcome home, comrade!"

I raised my goggles to my head. "Hello again, are you two settled in?"

"Well, comrade, I was hoping Little Sister could stay here," Russia smiled.

"No! I want to stay with Big Brother!" Belarus frowned.

"Don't worry, I can take you to visit him," I offered.

"Errr!" she growled, but sat down.

"Well, I must be off to check thing, have fun!" Mr. Russia smiled.

I took off my jacket, mask, goggles, water-proof pants, and sweater, leaving me in my long-sleeve shirt and jeans. "So, Belarus, how has trying to marry your brother been going?"

"Leave me alone, Brother Stealer!" she glared.

"I'll go make drinks. Do you like Hot Chocolate."

She turned the other way. I sighed but went into the kitchen anyway. I started to boil the water. Belarus's jacket is very cute. I'll have to ask where she got it. I started blushing for no reason. Probably adjusting to the new temperature. I was outside for longer than I usually am nowadays.

The kettle started to screech, so I took it off the burner, grabbed two mugs, and made the chocolatey drink. I brought both drinks out and set hers down. "So, how have you been this past month?" I asked.

"Did you poison this to try to get close to big brother?"

"No, just thought you'd like a warm drink." I took a small sip.

After a minute, she pushed her mug to me. "You drink it!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"I have to make sure you didn't poison it!" I looked at her, then took the mug and took a sip before setting it down. "Fine, I'll drink it, but only because nothing is happening to you."

She took a sip before looking at me. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's good."

I drank some more of mine. "So, Belarus, if I may ask, why do you love your brother so much?"

She sighed dreamily. "He's so handsome, and strong, and could kick anyone's ass!"

I nodded. "I don't like him the same way you do. He's a research partner to me. I won't get in your way."

"Good, but my threat still stands."

The door opened, causing cold air to come in. "Privet, I am back. Have you two been getting along?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Big Brother, sit with me!"

"There is no room on the couch," he told her.

"I'll move then," I told them and sat on the floor.

"Big Brother! Let's cuddle and discuss our wedding!"

"I-I have to go!" He ran out the door.

Well that didn't go as planned. At least I'm on Belarus's good side.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up a few hours later. It's hard to tell time here, since it's every single time at once, and also the sun's weird. I brushed and styled my hair before I got dressed. I knocked on Belarus's door. "Belarus, time to get up!"

She creaked the door open. "What do you want?"

"To go mountain climbing! It'll be quick, then we can see your brother."

She closed the door before opening it again in a few minutes. She was wearing a very, very cute mountain climber outfit. "Let's go, the quicker we climb the quicker I get to see Big Brother."

I gave her a climbing ax and we went to the mountain. "This is one of the smallest mountains in Antarctica. This is one of the ones that won't be as deadly as ones like Everest."

"Alright, let's just get this over with." I tied the safety ropes and started to teach her how to climb.

I turned back to see Belarus moving more slowly. "Are you alright? Do you need oxygen?"

"Oxygen?"

I pulled out an oxygen tank from my jacket. Thank God I always carry two when climbing. I put in on her face. "Breath in."

We sat for a little bit so she could breath better. "I'm fine now. Thanks, I guess."

"We should head back, Russia might be wondering where we are by now."

She nodded and we went back down. "Belarus, Antarctica, good to see you get along, da?" Russia smiled.

"Big Brother, we were just coming to see you!"

"That is nice, scientists haven't found anything yet. What did you do?" Russia asked.

"We went mountain climbing," Belarus explained.

We went inside and sat on the couch. "I'll go make more coco!" I told them, I just wanted to give them time to talk. Hm, I wonder if they'll like Pemmican? I wonder if I'll accidentally start a stove fire again. Why did England have to be the one to teach me how to cook?


	5. Chapter 5

(Belarus POV)

Antarctica left to make Hot Chocolate, which was very good. I haven't been having symptoms of being poisoned, besides on the mountain.

"Big Brother," I tugged on his coat. "Why hasn't she taken off her coat?"

I haven't seen her without her coat on at all. Big brother doesn't take off his scarf because Big Sister made it, but as far as I've seen, she doesn't have family.

"When we found her she was very weak and always bled from tripping on ice and from wind. She also didn't eat much, so that might be it. She may seem to have a thick body, but she is always wearing layers."

Hm, I'll have to do research on Antarctica when I get home.

Antarctica popped her head into the room. "Hey, would one of you mind cooking? England taught me how to cook."

"I'll cook," Big Brother smiled and walked past her. Huh, Antarctica looks younger than Big Brother, but is taller. Not by much, just an inch, but that does make her almost 183 cm tall. At least 20 cm taller than me.

"How's trying to marry your brother going?" she asked.

"Better, we had a nice talk."

"What about?" she asked.

"Your coat," I told her. "It's very different. I was wondering why."

She looked down. "Oh, it's for my climate."

I nodded. I already knew about that, but pretended not to know.

"Dinner is ready," Big Brother told us. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paroski. Everything Big Brother makes is delicious.

"Thanks for the food, Russia," Antarctica smiled at him.

"Thanks, Big Brother!" I smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope it wasn't too bad."

"Nyet," I told him.

"Better than my cooking," Antarctica joked. "Then again, I'm only slightly better than my teacher."

We both laughed. Wait... she made me genually laugh... did she really poison me?

(Russia POV)

I noticed that Belarus had been acting strange. She was more trusting of Antarctica than other people and has been less possessive of me. I wonder if she's starting to romantically like the southern continent.

I'm very conflicted on the idea, on one hand Belarus wouldn't want to marry me and I want her to be happy, on the other I have the whole pro-hate laws. I guess I could open up to the idea and get people on-board. Belarus is my little sister, after all.

Wait, doesn't Belarus have the same laws? I know that people in Belarus don't like same-sex couples don't tell anyone about their sexuality, and they can't get married.

What to do if she's gay...


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hey guys, I made an ask Tumblr for Antarctica a while ago, so if you want to know more about her, go to tumblr and search "Ask Antarctica (Barbara Smirmova"!

Please keep the ask blog and the story separate until further notice. Thanks, and sorry for the shameless self-promotion.

(December, Belarus: Belarus POV)

Finally, I'm back home. It was nice to spend more time with Big Brother, and to make sure Antarctica wasn't going to steal him away. I opened up my laptop, and then typed in "History of Antarctica". I clicked on a link. It opened up a site that had enough information.

 _Antarctica's history starts off with Pangaea. As we all know, Pangaea was all our current land as one land form. When Pangaea split apart, what we now know as Antarctica and Australia started to drift south. After Antarctica and Australia split, Antarctica went even farther south, to the very southern part of the Earth. It got very cold and started to get covered in ice, caused by the strange weather that goes on down there._

 _No one discovered Antarctica for a long time, until the Russians went far south. They weren't there for long, since they found Antarctica was an inhabitable and dangerous place. After the Russians, the Americans came to Antarctica to explore the land. Some have reported to seeing a little girl with black hair and blue eyes, although this was later thought to have been from lack of oxygen._

 _When the news of new land become more and more public, countries started to fight over the unclaimed land. This battle wasn't finished until after the Second World War_

 _After World War Two, the countries saw that Antarctica was a unique place. In 1959 the Antarctic Peace Treaty was made. It has all the laws that everyone in Antarctica has to follow, no matter their nationality. It states that there will be no disturbance to the land, animals, and that it will not be used for military purposes._

 _Antarctica was named by the Scottish._

I reread the site. No wonder Antarctica has so many scars, she's been sought after every country from the late 1800's until the end of World War Two. I do remember Big Brother saying he had agreed to something America said when we all lived in the Soviet Union together. I can't remember what it was exactly, but it was about not fighting somewhere. I read a bit more about all the countries that fought over her land.

There was Norway, Germany (before he was kicked out during the second World War), Big Brother, America, Scotland, England, and many more.

All these countries fighting over Antarctica angered me for some reason. I can't understand why. It's the same feeling I get when I saw Big Brother close to people other than me.

I love Big Brother... so, do I love Antarctica?

No! I can't, I love Big Brother, and I'm straight! I just feel pity for her! Yes, that's all!

I closed the computer and went to my paperwork. I had gotten a lot since I left.


	7. Special Chapter 1

a/n: Special chapters will be written in advanced in case I'm just not feeling inspired and haven't updated as soon as I wanted to. These are not a part of the main story line, it's just for fun. If you want to request an au.

Special chapter: Happy Halloween!

(October 31, New York City, Antarctica POV)

I slipped my arm through the sleeve before putting on my coat and walked out of my hotel room. America was throwing a Halloween costume contest. I was going as a snow fairy, upon Belarus's request. I don't know what she and the rest of the U.S.S.R. are doing.

I got to the top of the Empire State building, and looked around for Belarus. "Miss Antarctica," Latvia tapped my shoulder. "Miss Belarus is waiting for you over here."

I noticed he was wearing white rabbit ears and tail. A bunny? What do a bunny and snow fairy have in common?

Belarus was yelling at Denmark, something about his boyfriend against me. She was wearing a white gown.

"Belarus," I called.

Denmark got hit in the back of his head. "Sorry, my hand slipped," Norway told him.

"You don't have to do that, Norge! Since your my territory, you can just yell at me!"

"I'm just your boyfriend, not you territory."

"Well, you still the Queen of the north!"

"Please stop."

Belarus hugged me. "My girlfriend and I will kick your asses."

"Please don't fight," I begged.

"Whatever, your Snow Kingdom won't win against our Viking team!" Denmark smirked.

"I bet you just found them laying around," Belarus growled at them. The Nordic countries left, since Norway dragged them away. She sighed and looked at me. "You look very beautiful."

"Oh, thanks, you do too," I blushed. She was wearing an old fashioned white and blue dress with a tiara on her head. "Let me guess, a snow queen."

"Snow princess, since we're not married yet."

"Alright," I blushed.

"Okey dokey dudes and dudettes!" America yelled through the microphone. "Just like last year, one lucky person is going to dress up with me! I decided that lucky person would be Japan!"

"What, wait," he tried to yell, but since he was quieter than the American, he couldn't.

"Meet me at the provided location I gave to you."

Japan sighed, apologized to the rest of the Axis powers, and left. That was a bit strange.

"Comarads!" Russia called. "It is nice to see you all!" Russia was dressed in blue and white, like his sisters, and China was with him. Russia had a crown on his head, with China wearing one to match. China was also wearing a dress that was more eastern than everyone else's.

"I still do not get why I have to wear girl's clothes," he huffed.

"Because China, I am the king and you are my adorable queen."

"I do not think I look cute in this!" He pulled out his camera flip phone, turned the phone away from him, and took a picture. He turned it back to himself. "See, I'm not that cute."

"Take closer look," Russia smiled.

I turned to my girlfriend. "So we have snow animals, a snow queen, king, two princesses, and a fairy?"

"Yes, problem?"

"No, just wondering how you came up with the idea."

"Most of us have snowy weather, so we though it fitting."

"Makes sense."

She nodded. We continued to talk about life and how things have been in our lands.

"Alright dudes and dudettes," America called. He was wearing a cloak. "Time to strut your stuff! Everyone come up when I call your group!"

He called the Nordics, the micronations, the United Kingdom (which included France, for whatever reason), Southeast Asia, Africa, the Middle East (it was just Turkey, Greece, and Egypt, Greece being in woman's clothing), and finally, the U.S.S.R.

We walked up there, General Winter following us and giving us snow for whatever reason. I guess for the snow effect. We walked off stage after a minute.

"So glad that the stage is iced over!" America yelled. We were confused, since America hates the cold. "Let's do this, Japan!" He grabbed Japan's arm, threw off his cloak and had music playing. They were wearing all black, ice states, and were stating together.

"They did a gay anime?" China asked. "Why Japan make such dumb thing?!"

"What?" I asked.

"Yuri on Ice, it's an anime where a Japanese man and a Russian man fall in love while there is ice skating competitions. Viktor is my favorite on the show," Russia explained.

"That just because he's Russian and sounds just like you!" China huffed.

"You silly, Sunflower."

"You think America and Japan are in a relationship?" I asked the rest of my group.

"Seems like it," Lithuania replied.

"Lith, like, help me with this dumb stain!" Poland yelled.

"But-"

"Do it before I, like, make everyone see your junk!"

"Okay!" He ran over.

The rest of the night was spent fighting, drinking, eating, and sleeping. It was chaos. I went to my hotel room when I noticed Belarus had been following me.

"I want to cuddle," she told me.

"Alright." I let her in, changed into some sleepwear, and laid down on the bed. Belarus joined me, and soon we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

(December 25, Minsk, Belarus, Belarus POV)

I woke up and looked at the calendar. Christmas Day, for Christians at least. I got dressed and grabbed my mail. I got Christmas postcards from my friends and siblings. I saw one not like the others.

The greeting was written in Russian, but it wasn't Big Brother's handwriting. I opened it up and saw a letter written in English.

 _Happy Holidays, Belarus!_

 _I know that some of your citizens don't celebrate until January 7, but since most of the world celebrates it on the 25th, I thought I would send this early. I really hope this found its way to you. I had to send this by penguin, then arrange somebody to take this post card then mail it to your house. It was hard, but hopefully it worked._

 _Anyways, I talked to some other nations and if you want, you can join the treaty at the next meeting. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

I put down the note and smiled. I don't know why but she makes me smile. I figured that I was straight, I pity her, and she's just a good friend. I should go to Big Sister's house.

(Antarctica POV)

I hope everyone enjoyed the postcards I sent. I fed all of the penguins that had helped me.

"Antarctica, why don't you spend time with a loved one?" one penguin asked.

"You guys are my loved ones, and I don't have a lover."

Yes, I speak penguin. When you're raised by penguins, you pick up the language.

"What about your parents?" another one asked.

I sighed. "I don't have a father, and I can't remember Mama." I used to remember her so clearly. I use to remember her voice, her skin texture, her clothing, even her nails. But since it's been a few million years, I can't remember most things from when I was a child.

The penguins came to hug me. I'm so lucky to have them.


	9. Chapter 8

(Antarctica POV)

It's been a while, but here we are again. Argentina. I saw Belarus and Russia talking like normal siblings. "Hey," I smiled.

"Good morning, comrade."

"Hi."

I smiled at the two. "Let's start the meeting. Belarus, since you're here, I'm guessing you're joining."

She nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll also be visiting you for a week."

"Great!"

We did our usually meeting, and had Belarus join the treaty, before she pulled me aside. "Before I come to your land, I want to read your fortune."

"What?"

"I can read fortunes. Don't you want to know your fortune?"

"Sure..."

She pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Pick one."

I did as instructed. "Jack of Spades."

"You may have a good future, with some bad luck beforehand. Pick another."

I nodded and did it. "10 of hearts."

"Your future will have loved ones being happy. Once more."

I picked out my last one. "Ace of clubs."

Her face fell. "Bad times will come soon."

I nodded, thanked her, and then left. Norway came up to me later in the halls. "My little brother wants you to come up to his place for Christmas."

"Alright, I'll do that."

He nodded, then left to go to his room. I can't stop thinking about the cards. Bad times will come soon, followed by good times, and I'll be surrounded by loved ones... I wonder what's going to happen...


	10. Chapter 9

(Christmas, Iceland, Antarctica POV)

"You're place is nice and warm," I told Iceland.

"It's -2°C!" he told me.

"Yeah, but it gets less than -30°C at my place."

"Little brother," Norway bugged him. "Call me 'Big Brother'."

"No!" he told him. I left to talk with the other people.

"Hey! Dudette!"

"Hi, America. Nice day out, da?"

"Sure thing! I'm going to find Iggy!" He left to find his friend. I looked around for someone else to talk to.

"Miss Hungary!" I smiled. "How are you?"

"Vonderful! How about you? How's your first holiday away from home?"

"Good, it's nice to be around other people."

Belarus walked with her siblings to the large Christmas tree (supplied by Finland/Santa). The lights make her look so pretty.

"Belarus or Ukraine?" Hungary asked.

"What?" I blushed.

"You muttered 'so pretty'. I know you don't like Russia, so do you like Belarus or Ukraine?"

I pulled up my shirt over my face. "Nem akarok róla beszélni(I don't want to talk about it)..."

"Come now, it's alright!" she smiled. "You know, I am good friends with Ukraine. It's hard not to like her with her bubbly personality and figure."

I nodded. "I haven't talk to her much."

"So you like Belarus?"

I started blushing again. "What? You tricked me."

"I'm sorry, but on the bright side, she is very cute and I've heard that she's quite loving when you get past the creepiness."

"She's not that creepy," I told her. "She's just... possessive."

Hungary smiled more. "You should tell her."

I looked down at her. "Should I? I mean, I read about the LBGT community in Belarus, and they aren't so well."

"You don't know until you try."

I blushed again. "I guess."

I sat at the top of a hill. I needed to get away from the noise, but there were two people around, so I didn't have anything to worry about. I saw white and purple next to me. "Oh, Belarus, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too. We're about to open presents soon."

White flakes started falling about us. "The snow is pretty at night with lights everywhere."

She nodded. "I guess s..."

She pointed upwards. The Northern Lights. I smiled. The Southern Lights made me feel safe when I was a child. Perhaps I should tell Belarus. I'll start with small talk, I don't want to overwhelm her. "The lights are pretty."

"Da... We should go."

Wait, should I tell her now, or around other people? I should do it now just in am I even doing? I looked at her. She was 50 meters away. I ran up to her and stopped. "Belarus... I need to tell you something."

Her face fell. "Do you like Big Brother?"

"No, no, no, of course not. But I do like someone else."

"Why tell me and not them?" What am I suppose to say? I've never liked a person, and a person has never liked me before, so... "Antarctica? Are you going to..."

I kissed her. I kissed her and she hasn't kissed back. Why couldn't I just say I liked her. She pushed me away after a few seconds. "I'm sorry," I told her.

She made a disgusted face, still blushing. She didn't say anything, but ran off.

I looked around... there was Hungary. "I'm sorry," she told me.

"It's my fault, I didn't say anything, I overwhelmed her..." I started crying, having only Hungary to comfort me. "Why where you here, anyway?"

"I have a problem when it comes to gay couples." That confused me.

(Belarus POV)

I have to find Big Brother! He'll protect me! I looked all around. "Big... brother?"

I saw Big Brother kissing another man under some mistletoe... Big Brother is gay?

They broke apart. Big Brother smirked. "Become one?"

"Aiyaa! Why you always say that?"

"BIG BROOOOOOOOTHEEEEEEEERR!" I yelled.

They both quickly turned to me. "Oh, Belarus, Little Sister. How much did you see?"

"I saw that after that southern lesbian named Antarctica kissed me, you're here kissing a Chinese man."

They both had shocked and confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry Little Sister, but I have to find Antarctica right now."

China ran away and Brother ran past me to the hill where Antarctica kissed me. To think I stayed with her for a week so that the Belarusian scientists could start working. I knew she was evil the minute I saw her. She probably did poison my coco to make me trust her, and make me somewhat enjoy that kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

(New Years, America, Belarus POV)

It's only been about two weeks since that kiss with Antarctica. I stopped chasing after Big Brother, since he's always around China, who has too many siblings that know some form of fighting. I forgot how many.

Let's see, there's Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan...

"Dudette, Antarctica, you came!" America screamed.

There she was, blushing and looking around. She was wearing a sweater dress that covered her arms as much as her long shirt did. She was wearing her normal boots, too, but nothing else was covering her legs. There were many scars and a few new bruises on them. "Yeah, um... is Belarus here?"

"Why? Hoping for a midnight kiss?"

"No!" she blushed.

"I'm right here," I told them. "And if you kiss me again, I will hurt you so bad."

"Woah, you two kissed and I missed it?" America asked.

"Fuck off, you pervert," I told him, flipping him off. "I'm not a lesbian, and anyone who's gay needs to stop."

"I-Isn't Russia gay?" Antarctica asked.

I glared at her. "He's just not feeling well, he'll come to his senses, and then we'll be together."

I started to walk away. That it, until I heard Antarctica speak up in a harsh tone. "Why is he not feeling well?"

I turned back. "What do you mean?"

She glared at me with an icy look. "You're saying that people liking the same sex is worse than liking your older brother! In reality, it's not! I don't know how you could love your brother! What, are you from the southern United States?"

"Uh, dudette..." America started, clearly offended.

"Shut up, America!" she huffed at him before turning back to me. "Incest isn't only gross, it's dangerous for people with genetics that similar to have kids! At least being gay is just a bit strange and some people don't like it instead of everyone shaming you for loving another member of your family!"

I couldn't say anything. I felt my heart throb at what she said, and not a good one. All she did next was walk off. I went to the closest bathroom to think what she yelled over. Was being gay truly better than loving Big Brother?

I heard Big Sister moving into the bathroom. "Belarus, are you still in here? Everyone has heard about what happened, and I want to comfort you."

I walked up to her. "Thanks." She gave me some treats she made herself and we talked. "Is it really better to like girls than to like Big Brother?"

She smiled down at me. "Well, what does your heart want? It'll make the right choice."

(Antarctica POV)

After a few minutes, I just realized what I did. I yelled at the girl I like. I sat down in the hallway of America's house. I'm Antarctica, the coldest desert in the world with one of the harshest environments. I like Belarus, and I just yelled at her about who she likes.


	12. Chapter 11

Quick A/N: Firstly, I'm sorry about not updating, the computer I usually post on broke and I can't get onto here from my school computer. Secondly, I logged in and checked this story to see visits from people in the Russia Federation. I don't know if they actually did, but if you are from Russia, please say hi I want it to be real. Enjoy your read!

(Antarctica POV, February 2, Estonia)

I watched as Estonia was trying to open up an American site. "Do you have this problem in Antartica?" he asked me.

"Internet at my place is too expensive. We don't have the cables connecting to my place like your place does."

"Well that's unfortunate."

Lithuania came into the room with a small blush on his face. "Guys, Belarus is here."

"Lithuania," I started, "do you like Belarus like I do?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's not your fault."

Belarus walked in with Russia and Latvia. Russia smiled. "Privyet everyone, I'm going out tonight to discuss things with China and his family! Baltic states, listen to Belarus."

"Yes sir," they all shook.

Belarus took a quick look at me before pointing. "Go on a date with me."

Everyone in the room had a confused look on their face, before I slowly nodded, blushing. "Alright... when?"

"Now! You two make us food! Nothing English!" she started bossing them around. She told Lithuania to take me out to get an outfit.

We went into town, looking at many outfits. "So, a date with Belarus," Lithuania smiled.

"Are you going to be okay? I know you like her too."

"Yes, it's alright. I also have feelings for Poland."

I smiled. "I hope that it works out for you."

"Thank you, hope that your date goes well tonight."

"Thanks."

We finally got an outfit for the date. Wait, why did Belarus demand for me to go on a date with her? I mean, I do want to, but why?

When we got back, I changed into the dress and boots and went downstairs. Belarus was also in a dress, it was dark blue and more modern than most of her other dresses. She pulled out a chair. "Sit."

I did as she told, and she pushed me in. What was that for? I know it's suppose to be polite, but that didn't seem to fit Belarus. She sat down and called for the food. The Baltic trio brought out some food from Belarus.

She blushed a bit. "I know you don't have a food preference, but I hope this is okay..."

I smiled. "Looks great!"

She smiled back. She seemed more relaxed when she wasn't scaring anyone away. "So, what was it like to spend the holidays up north?"

"I was pretty good, besides the whole..."

"Uh... right... it's fine, by the way."

"Truly? You won't hate me for that?"

"No, I was just shocked. Can I ask what happened to Pangea?"

"Why do you want to know about Mama?"

"I couldn't find anything suggesting that she's dead, seeing as the land has been together and broken apart before, and will again."

"She's not dead, she just left right before I started drifting south. I think I remember her being very tired and getting cuts before that happened."

"You think?"

"A lot has happened to me in these few centuries, it's hard to remember her."

We didn't say anything for a while. "Antarctica, about that... 'kiss' we had. I want to tell you, while I was in shock, I did also enjoy it."

I blushed. "What?"

"Da... I'm sorry for judging your sexuality. Seeing as I'm going on a date with you, that wasn't a good move."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have kissed you so suddenly."

"Yeah, it's fine." There was more silence. I don't know what to do, this is my first date.

"Antarctica... What's your full human name?"

I blushed. We don't usually tell people our names, and when we do, it's just our first or last names. "Barbara... Barbara Smirnova..."

"Natalia Arlovskaya is my name. But, you can call me Natasha, that's my informal name."

"I like Natalia a lot better, seems better for you, da?"

She smiled. "I guess." She had a straight face. "Barbara..."

"Yes?"

She grabbed my hand. "Marry me."

I blushed. "What?"

"Marry me!"

"No! I mean... I would like to marry you, but you still have the laws... and we've only been on one date... plus we haven't known each other that long!"

She looked a bit mad. "Then be my girlfriend."

"Alright."

Her face lit up a bit. "Good, we'll have another date in two weeks, two days after the World Meeting."

"Sounds good, thanks for the date."

She nodded and smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

(Minsk, Belarus, February 15, Antarctica POV)

Belarus and I walked together. We wanted to hold hands, but we decided it was better to just walk together and pretend to be friends. Belarus's capital city was amazing! It had so many wonderful sites and information.

We walked into Belarus's home, where her boss was. "Belarus, Antarctica, let's chat."

We looked at one another confused, but sat down. "What's this about?" I asked, very curious as to why Belarus's boss was in her house without warning.

"Belarus, your citizens have noticed that you and Antarctica have been... spending time together..."

"What's wrong with that?" she interrupted.

Her boss held up a hand. "I was curious of what your relationship is. I have spoken to your siblings, but they haven't told me anything. I know they're hiding something. I've also noticed higher trade between Russia and China. Would you like to explain?"

I didn't know what to do, so I pushed my chin into my coat.

Belarus stood up. "I want to have rights for the LGBT community."

Her boss looked shocked. "I can't do that. It's impossible to change people's minds. Besides, life is easier for us as is."

I started to get a bit angry. "If I may, the rights will come here eventually, da? Why not just have them now. People will be a little mad, but you can try it slowly."

Belarus and her boss turned to me. "Miss Antarctica, I don't think this concerns you. Unless, you two are a thing."

Belarus glared at her boss. "Of course we are, and don't speak to her like that!"

I held her hand. "Belarus, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. My people don't have enough rights and we need the rights to get married!"

Her boss sighed. "Miss Antarctica, I believe it's time for you to leave. Here's some money for a hotel for the night. Miss Belarus and I need to have a chat."

I took the money, hugged Belarus, and left. I really hope things will work out for us.


	14. Chapter 13

(Minsk, Belarus, February 16, Antarctica POV)

I walked into the building without my girlfriend anywhere in sight. I shrugged it off and walked inside. I got invited to the World Meeting since I was here and I don't really have a boss. "Ni hao!" China waved to me, Japan standing next to him.

"Kon'nichiwa and ni hao," I waved back. I noticed something on China's neck. "Is that a love bite?"

China blushed. "No, nothing like that! Nothing's going on with me and Russia! We only kiss and date!"

"I have noticed you are gone after dark more often," Japan commented.

"Ai yah! Nothing's going on!"

Russia put his hands on China's shoulders. "Last night we became one!"

"Don't say that!"

I blushed, said my goodbyes, and walked off. Japan ran up to me, and him being more than 17 centimeters shorter than me, I had to bend down a bit to talk to him better. "Many countries have come out of the closet, da?"

"Hai," he nodded. "Makes me want to."

"Are you homosexual too?"

He blushed. "Uh, no! I mean... Yaoi."

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Well... I'm going to watch anime before the meeting starts."

"It's okay if you are!" I yelled after him.

A few minutes later the meeting started, Belarus was sitting with the Baltic states across the room. I wonder if there's something wrong, and if it has to do with her boss.

Belarus finally got to speak about the LGBT laws. "I-I'm gay... I want to marry... I want to marry Antarctica, and my boss won't let me," she told everyone, almost crying. "I can't convince them to allow gay marriage." Some countries were shocked to see Belarus cry.

I pulled her into a hug. Everyone with legal gay marriage talked to her about how long it took and how it'll be fine. That is, until France and England started to fight... again. Soon everyone was fighting, and Belarus was getting mad.

"Everyone stop fighting!" I yelled. "We need to figure out how many countries still need to legalize gay marriage and how to convince your bosses to allow it! I know it's going to be hard to change laws and adjust to them, but we can do this."

"You think that will work?" Belarus asked me.

"I managed to get America and Russia to agree on something during the Cold War, didn't I?" I smiled. "Let's get to it!"


End file.
